


Honeymoon

by fauxpocky (alisso)



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Drabble, Established Relationship, Hotel, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-05
Updated: 2006-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 11:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alisso/pseuds/fauxpocky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something always goes wrong when you go on holidays...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honeymoon

They stood and stared at the bed.

"It's heart shaped."

"Hey, you were the one who wanted the Honeymoon Suite, what did you expect?"

"A _big_ bed, not a heart shaped one."

"You picked the wrong room then. They expect honeymooners to be romantic, not athletic. If you wanted a bigger bed you should have asked for the slut suite."

"There's a slut suite?"

"Presidential."

House's only reply was a snort.

"We could try to get a transfer to another room?"

"Nah, it's too late to change rooms now. Besides, did you see the size of the heart shaped spa?"


End file.
